Secrets
by Percabeth4lyf
Summary: Percy Jackson was a normal teen  no demigods in this story  until on his 16th birthday his world turns upside down with supernatural powers what will happen between Percy and Annabeth? PERCABETH! And contains a bit of Lukabeth.
1. Weird

**A/N this is my first fanfic so please don't hate me if it's bad! I don't own anything Heroes and PJO do not belong to me! **

My name is Percy Jackson; I was a normal teenager until my 16th birthday. I always wanted superpowers when I was young, but now I regret it. I know I'm not the coolest guy at school; now I thank that I have jet black hair that can't be tamed and sea green eyes (that are known to cause people to drown), I 've been working out a lot so now I've got a six pack.

Anywhere it was a normal Tuesday morning or so I thought. I got to school in my Bugatti Veyron (my mum's boyfriend Paul got me for my birthday) and I saw my mortal enemy Luke come out of his shitty ford focus in the parking lot. He had someone under his arm "Annabeth" I breathed.

She was a natural beauty with her golden hair that sits perfectly on her shoulders and how her stormy grey eyes twinkle in her favourite topic. I sighed. Kept my head down and headed for the school when I bumped into someone.

"Hey looky here, if it isn't Jackson" Luke sneers.

"Luke back off look I need to get to class" I mutter.

I look up at his face with as much hatred as I could. "Nice car you got there you won't mind if I take your keys would you", man this guy really gets on my nerves.

As he pickpocketed my keys I lost it I lifted my hand and a burst of electricity shot out "whoa" I whispered as Luke fell to the ground. I looked up and around to see the coast is clear, picked up my keys and ran. After that incident in school I zoned out in my lessons and at dinner I went to sit with my friends. I took my seat. My friends are Grover AKA G Man a short curly haired man. Who panics very easily. Thalia AKA Pinecone Face a punk I guess never mess with her, seriously she's a black belt. Nico is really pale a Goth kid who I swear has a CRUSH on Thalia. "Percy, hello are you there" Thalia said. "Hmm yeah listen I got to go" I replied. With that I walked away with the feeling someone's watching my every move.


	2. I have a stalker

Luke was taken to the hospital in the middle of dinner and so far school wasn't getting better after lunch. I kept staring at my hand in disbelief, and the feeling of someone watching me wouldn't wear off. I kept looking behind me but there isn't anyone watching no one there. I got to my fifth and last lesson Greek mythology. Once I got there I slumped my bag on my chair and sat down next to Grover. "Percy, man what's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing" I lied giving him a small smile.

"Percy, I know you better than that tell me are you having guy problems because I could totally help"

"What! No! Where did that come from?"

Grover just shook his head with a grin. "Good cause I don't know what's wrong but you can tell me, you know!" Grover whispered.

I was about to tell him when Mr Brunner: a tall man with a black wispy beard and warm brown eyes, walked through the doors. "Good afternoon class I hope you've done all your homework" We groaned. Mr Brunner just smiled and started writing down what's going to be today's lesson. But after 10 minutes I switched off. I kept on replaying what happened this morning in the parking lot. When it hit me.

Where was Annabeth? She was with Luke so, where did she go? She couldn't have gotten inside that quickly. So, if she knows I've got to keep her from telling people but first I would need to find out if I can do anything else.

I was interrupted from my thoughts with Mr Brunner calling my name. "Percy, Percy can you answer my question?" Mr Brunner asks. The whole class turns to face me.

"No sir" I reply.

"And why is that?" Mr Brunner asks.

"I wasn't listening, sir" I answer.

"Can anyone help him?" Mr Brunner turns to the class.

Only one person puts their hand up. And it just happens to be the one person I'm looking for: Annabeth.

"The three sons of Kronos who turned into Olympians are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades" Annabeth answered.

"Correct, Percy pay more attention" Mr Brunner said.

"Yes sir" I say quietly.

I could feel my face go red as a tomato. Then the bell rang and I tried to find Annabeth but once again she'd disappeared. I lost all hope as I searched the crowd but she just wasn't there. I headed home but I got the same feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced in the mirrors but I couldn't see anyone but there was a car on behind me but I couldn't see the drivers face.

When the driver behind me turned left I let out a deep breath that didn't realize was holding. Once I got home I parked my car and practically ran upstairs to my apartment but thought again and ran to the rooftop. I had to find out what other abilities I had.

Once I got to the top the cool breeze instantly hit me. I quickly checked that there was no one around and shut the door behind me. I then did what I did before willing the burst of electricity to shoot out of my fingertips. Next I thought about the television show Heroes about the powers of Peter Petrelli (Heroes is Percy's favourite TV show.) So I had seen an empty can and willed with my mind and the can came in my hand. "Wow" I breathed. The I scraped the rigid can lid across my hand and I watched as the wound healed. I walked to the edge of the building but tripped and fell down I thought I was going to die in an alley. But when I opened my eyes I saw that I was floating on air I hadn't landed I flew back to the top and landed back on the roof when I saw Annabeth waiting for me with a shocked look on her face. "Aargh!" I yelled but she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Listen, I've been watching you closely ever since you knocked out Luke with your power but, it looks like you've got way more than 1"Annabeth explains.

"So I was right you have been following me because you were with Luke when you just disappeared" I mutter.

"Yeah I was, now me and you need to talk privately" Annabeth says.

**A/N: Oooh Annabeth wants to talk but what's it about I already know so please review and then I'll add another chappy! **


	3. Hideout?

**A/N I don't own PJO or Heroes.**

_Previously in Secrets:_ _"Listen, I've been watching you closely ever since you knocked out Luke with your power but, it looks like you've got way more than 1"Annabeth explains. "So I was right you have been following me because you were with Luke when you just disappeared" I mutter. "Yeah I was, now me and you need to talk privately" Annabeth says._

Annabeth leads me down to a small café called Rhoddes (A/N: I don't know any American cafes so I made one up) where I got coffee and sat down on a table that was out of the way Annabeth was sitting opposite me.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"You, your powers, but mostly your powers" She answered. _Okay now, what is she gonna do report me to the authorities_ I wondered.

_No, god why do you have to be a seaweed brain._

"Seaweed Brain? Where did that come from and how did you say that without opening your mouth?" I asked.

"Shhh. Keep it down would you and yeah I can read minds, you're not the only one with powers and I called you seaweed brain because you really like the ocean and not the brightest crayon in the box" she whispered.

_So if you can read minds, you should be able to hear what I'm thinking now._

_Yes, I can now would you quit it and get down to business. _With that retort I rolled his eyes.

"There's a man called Sylar, and-"

"Sylar? What kind of a name is Sylar?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed. "Would you let me speak, his real name is Lucas and he's a murderer. He cuts peoples brain open to get their powers" Annabeth explained.

"Cut people's heads open? That's crazy"

"It might be crazy but it's true, anywhere I need you to come with me to our hideout" Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Our hideout? Who else is like us?"

Annabeth smiled "I'll sure you but first we have to leave" she said.

I walked with Annabeth, my mind was spinning. _Was this normal? Will people call me a freak? How will I manage in school?_

_Percy, if you can keep a secret you'd be able to handle it._

_Shit, I forgot that you can read my mind. _Annabeth smirked at this.

_Remember it seaweed brain._

I threw my hands up in defeat. _You may have won this round young padawan _(A/N: Spelling_?) but I'll be but the next won is mine!_

Annabeth smirked. _Star wars really seaweed brain you are a total nerd._

_Says little Miss Smartass_ I smirked.

"We're here" Annabeth said pointing at an abandoned chocolate factory. The painting was worn off, it needed to be sandblasted and a lot of the roof tiles were missing.

"What's that? Out of all the places to choose from here? I thought you had a better choice Wise girl"

"Wise girl that's the best you could think of? That is totally lame and FYI there's not a lot of places available for free" She retorted.

"So are you going to let me in or should I?" I questioned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked me straight in my eyes causing a shiver running down my spine. "Look you have got to stop being sarcastic or I'll give you to Sylar personally" Annabeth threatened.

"I don't think you will"

"Why won't I?"

"You won't because I'm super-hot, cool and funny"

Annabeth smirked and playfully punched Percy on his arm and gestured towards the building. "You coming or not Mr 'I'm super-hot, cool and funny"

I laughed _or it's on wise girl!_

_Of course it is I will squash you like a bug_

I rolled my eyes and followed her inside only to be surprised by who I saw inside.

**A/N Sorry this chapter's short but I was in a rush.**


	4. INTRUDER ALERT!

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own PJO. THX to all that have reviewed hope you all like this chappy! **

_I laughed or it's on wise girl!_

_Of course it is I will squash you like a bug_

_I rolled my eyes and followed her inside only to be surprised by who I saw inside._

I couldn't believe it my best friends were sitting in front of me. "No way, my best friends… but… why did you keep this secret away from me?" I stuttered.

My 3 best friends I couldn't believe it Grover, Thalia and Nico were there right in front of me giving me a sympathetic smile. I looked at Annabeth who was finding this amusing; I gave her my best glare. _Stupid Annabeth Chase thinks this is funny does she; well she will have to…_

I was interrupted guy Annabeth who was clearing her throat. "You do know I can hear everything you think so watch it seaweed brain" I grunted at this and she just smirked. "Guys what other powers does Annabeth have?" I asked.

"She can turn invisible, read minds and heal" Thalia answered whilst Grover and Nico nodded behind. Annabeth was wearing a smile.

"Okay which powers have you guys have?" I asked.

Nico stood up "well I can fly, Thalia can shoot electricity from her fingertips and Grover can wipe memories and see the future" Nico said in a matter of fact tone.

My mind was in a phase _why didn't they tell me about this? _ "Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" I asked.

"Well a few times you found but I wiped your memory, like last week Tuesday morning break what do you remember what happened?" Grover replied. I racked my brain about this and there was nothing there Grover really wiped my memory.

"You see, Percy we had to keep our identity-"Thalia started but I interrupted.

"Even from your best friend, how could you hide this big secret from me when it's been right under my nose?" I asked. Thalia sighed deeply; it looks like she's been through this before.

"Percy, you don't get it do you?" she asked.

"No I don't get it okay this is a lot to process" I replied.

"Yeah a lot" Grover agreed. After this we got in an awkward silence. "So are you guys going to show me around I still don't know where everything is in a chocolate factory" I said.

Annabeth spoke for the first time "c'mon seaweed brain I'll show you around"

Thalia, Grover and Nico raised their eyebrows. "Seaweed brain?" They all asked at the same time which I found freaky. "Are you coming or not seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. I nodded on response and followed her around. It looks like an abandoned chocolate factory on the outside it's like a high-tech super lab on the inside, and of course it was Annabeth's design. There's a kitchen which is powered by one super computer named - (A/N: insert super computer name here) it was amazing I guess.

After seeing the kitchen we moved on to the training field. There was a room right at the top which controlled it all. You can change the scenery it may be virtual but it looks realistic when you're there. The lounge was large, comfortable and had a Nintendo WII and an Xbox 360 with kinect (A/N: I don't own Nintendo or Xbox) when I went to check them out Annabeth muttered "boys" with a heavy sigh.

After that she showed me my room. It was painted sea green with a single bed on the left hand side. There was a walk in wardrobe with the latest fashion of clothes and a neat, tidy desk in the corner with a laptop and printer. "What do you think of your new room?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah it's cool how has it got my favourite kind of clothes and my favourite colour walls how did you do this so fast?" I asked.

"Well the building did it by itself all the rooms are personalised and your stuff are on your bed I informed your mum that you're in a fieldtrip and won't be back but will come for visits" Annabeth told me, you can always count on her to be one step ahead of everyone else. I looked at my watch it was already six o clock I didn't realise how long I had been here.

"Right c'mon seaweed brain let's go down to the lounge I'll have you a game of Call of duty black ops" Annabeth challenged.

"Call of duty are you sure I'll kick your butt" I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "race you downstairs?" she asked. Before I could answer she raced downstairs "hey, wait for me!" I called and with that I ran downstairs. Annabeth obviously beat me due to her head start. "I beat you" Annabeth sang." Well yeah, you had a head start" I argued. Annabeth rolled her eyes once again and switched on the Xbox 360 "You playing or not seaweed brain?" She challenged.

"Bring it on Wisegirl" I said. Just as we grabbed the controllers Thalia, Nico and Grover walked in. "What are you guys playing?" Nico asked.

"Call of duty black ops" I answered. Thalia, Nico and Grover laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Annabeth will kill you Percy she's a professional" Grover said.

"We'll see about that" I said. We started the game I won the first game but Annabeth killed me in the rest. She really was a professional after 5 rounds Annabeth was wearing a triumphant smile. "Anyone hungry we're having Chinese" Thalia said. We went to the kitchen but just as we were about to tuck in an alarm went off. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico groaned.

"What's going on?" I asked as they stood up into an attack position.

"We have an intruder, someone has broke in" Annabeth replied. As soon as she finished saying that I heard a loud clang and footsteps coming this way.

**A/N: So what do think please review.**

**Percy: Yeah seriously reviews we need review! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

**Annabeth: Percy why did you add an evil laugh?**

**Percy: I dunno it just seemed like the right thing to do.**

**Annabeth: Whatever seaweed brain but seriously people review or else bad things will happen very bad things!**


	5. More Guests

**A/N: Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, I've been loaded with homework! So blame the teachers not me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Olympians.**

**I guess this is dedicated to percabeth134; I will finish this story but not just yet. Anyway on with the story!**

_Previously on secrets: We went to the kitchen but just as we were about to tuck in an alarm went off. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico groaned._

_"What's going on?" I asked as they stood up into an attack position._

_"We have an intruder, someone has broke in" Annabeth replied. As soon as she finished saying that I heard a loud clang and footsteps coming this way._

There was another clang and man was I nervous. I've never actually been in a proper fight. Annabeth hid behind the door, Grover was crouching near the oven with a pan in his hand, Nico was hovering in the air near the light and Thalia was near the cupboards charging the electricity. I decided to join Nico in the air.

"How often does someone break into here" I whispered when I neared Nico.

"We haven't had one in quite a while, but when we do we relocate our headquarters" he whispered back.

I nodded and looked at the doorway the intruder was nearing. No there was 2 intruders one was very tall and muscular, the other was smaller. I could just about here what they were saying. "What if they're not here?" the taller one asked, I could tell it was a guy because of his deep voice.

"They have to be here, come one we should check in the kitchen" the smaller one replied, I knew it was a girl because of her voice as well but even though her voice was quieter it was powerful and demanding she sounded vaguely familiar. The guy nodded and entered and then it hit me.

No wonder their voices were familiar, they both come to my school. It was Charles Beckondorf and Silena Beauregard (no one called Beckondorf by his first name apart from Silena) Silena is a 5"4 beautiful girl. She wears a lot of make-up and has black hair and brown eyes; she was last year's prom queen. Beckondorf, on the other hand, is around 6"2 muscular and is one of the most popular guys at school; everyone left their battle positions and went to greet them. "You guys set off the alarm, where are your keys?" Annabeth asked. Beckondorf and Selena looked at each other.

"Well, I gave my keys to Charles because he lost his, but he lost mine as well" Silena stated.

Beckondorf held his hands up in defence. "I've just misplaced them somewhere in the garage, I'll find them relax"

Silena shook her head "that's what you said last week and you still haven't found yours" Annabeth said. Beckondorf's shoulders slumped. "I'll them boss chill" Beckondorf replied.

"Okay, but I am going to change the lock for a handprint machine I'm tired of you guys losing your keys!" Annabeth exclaimed. "New kid?" Beckondorf asked Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded "new kid"

"I like to go at the name Percy guys" I said. Beckondorf walked up to me and looked me down. I thought he was going to punch me but instead he gave me a friendly smile and shook my hand like mad. He had a very firm grip. "Nice to meet you Percy I'm" Beckondorf started but I interrupted him. "Charles Beckondorf captain of the school football team" I said.

Beckondorf nodded "then I guess you know who this" he said pointing at Silena, I sighed.

"Yeah I do, she's Silena Beauregard last years prom queen and the most popular girl in school, guys can I ask you something?" I asked.

Beckondorf and Silena nodded, "which powers have you got?" I asked.

"Well, I have super strength and super speed" Beckondorf said, I nodded.

"I can charm speak which basically makes the person who you are talking to do everything as you say" Silena said.

"Is there any more people with super powers?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged "who knows do you remember the guy Sylar-"She began but I interrupted.

"The dude who cuts people's heads off?" I asked.

"Yes the guy who cuts people's heads off, anyway he has killed a lot of people and even people we knew" She said.

"Do these people happen to be from our school?" I asked.

Everyone looked down but nodded. "Was one of them Jake Mason?" I asked. Once again they looked down and nodded. Now I was angry this man called Sylar was killing innocent people just for their powers made me really angry. Annabeth's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Guys we should eat and then go to bed" we all nodded in agreement and sat down to eat. I zoned out and got pulled into a deep thought. _What if that motherfucker went for me next? What if he took Annabeth, Nico or Thalia or anyone? What if he took my mum and stepdad Paul?_

_Seaweed Brain you will never be alone._

_Shit I forgot you could read minds._

_We're going to get through this Percy, as long as we're all together._ I looked up at Annabeth and smiled and she smiled back at me. Everyone had stopped eating and was looking at Annabeth and I. Beckondorf raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on between you two?" He asked.

Silena kicked Beckondorf under table. "Hey! What was that for?" He said.

Silena gave him a look that said _Shut up we'll talk about this later_ and Beckondorf nodded.

Thalia stood up and said "well, guys let's get to bed we've got to practice our combat skills tomorrow, and with she walked away. Nico Grover, Silena and Beckondorf all walked away. "Well I guess we're doing the dishes" I said. Annabeth chuckled.

"No Seaweed Brain, we've got a machine to do that" she said.

"Yeah, I knew that I was kidding" I said, I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt. Annabeth smiled and ruffled my hair._ Goodnight, Seaweed Brain_.

And with that she walked away. When she left I felt a tug in my heart as she left, I shook my head and went to bed only to end up with a sleepless night…

**A/N: I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS, BUT LOVE PERCABETH MORE. I'M GOING TO MAKE PERCY REALISE HIS FEELINGS FOR ANNABETH BUT ONLY WILL IF YOU REVIEW!**

**SERIOUSLY REVIEW!**


	6. Why are girls so hard to understand?

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians.**

**And I guess this is dedicated to one of my friends in school. She practically demanded me for a new chapter! So here's to you my friend! **

_"No Seaweed Brain, we've got a machine to do that" she said._

_"Yeah, I knew that I was kidding" I said, I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt. Annabeth smiled and ruffled my hair. Goodnight, Seaweed Brain._

_And with that she walked away. When she left I felt a tug in my heart as she left, I shook my head and went to bed only to end up with a sleepless night…_

**Percy's Nightmare**

I'm walking down a hallway trying to reach the door at the other end. But the hallway gets longer and I start sprinting and I know I'm not getting anywhere. _Oh, look at little Percy trying to get somewhere but isn't getting anywhere._ I stopped in my tracks "who said that?" I asked. _Your worst nightmare, mwuhahaha_! I saw something or someone in front of me when all of a sudden the scene changed.

I was standing in a city, but it was deserted. _That's weird_ I wondered. "Hello!" I shouted but my voice echoed through the city. I was about to take a step forward when a piece of paper hit my face. I took the paper in my hands and read it. _New York evacuation; due to a virus. 3__rd__ March 2013. Hey wait a minute this is from the future!_

I panicked as I saw a figure in the shadows. "Well, if it isn't Perseus Jackson, I've been watching you for a long time." He stopped for a second as if he was considering something. "Let me show you what I will do to friends by this year" He said, with a wave of his hand the scene changed once again.

But this time I was horrified at what a saw: there was a war and I could hear menacing laughter in the background. I didn't understand what was going on until I actually saw the characters fighting. They were Annabeth and the gang. I saw Grover get stabbed several times in the heart. I looked away as the rest were dying. It felt like someone tore my heart out as Annabeth fell to the ground. She looked me in the eye and whispered "Percy" before she died.

I woke up panting. Sweat drenched my shirt and I got out of bed, ran downstairs and made myself a hot chocolate. I just sat there thinking about my nightmare. When someone's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey" Annabeth said whilst taking a seat next to me.

"Hey" I replied.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. I just nodded. I looked down, and I heard her sigh.

"Same here, I get the same one every time" Annabeth said. I looked up at her and caught her gaze. We just stared into each other's eyes and sat there in a silence, but this silence wasn't awkward like it usually was, but this one was a comfortable silence. _This is pretty nice; I mean she's beautiful and amazing I guess she's unique._ I thought. But as soon as I thought that Annabeth blushed deep red.

"Oh, shit you read my mind didn't you?"

I mentally smacked myself as Annabeth gave a small nod but was still as red as a tomato. I panicked and turned around to run away, and back to bed.

"I-uhhhh, I'll see you" I was about to run away when Annabeth grabbed my wrist and turned me around._ Oh shit the space between is so clo-_ my thoughts melted as Annabeth kissed me. I was surprised at first but returned the gesture. What started as a kiss turned into a fully heated make out session. I didn't even know we were moving until my back hit the wall. I pulled away panting.

I looked at Annabeth who looked like she was dazed. Then her eyes widened and she ran upstairs. I just stood there like an idiot I was watching as she ran upstairs. I blinked and chased after her once I regained my senses. I took the 2 stairs at a time to save time and chased her when I saw that she was about to close the door I got inside her room.

She sat down on her bed whilst I just stood near the door. I quickly scanned the room. It was pretty much the same as mine but painted grey. I chuckled; _typical wise _girl I thought. Annabeth looked up at me. "What do you mean typical wise girl?"

I smirked "well, your room is grey which matches your eyes" I replied.

"Look, Percy I need some time to think, I mean did we just you know-"She started but I interrupted her.

"Look, Annabeth I get it if you don't want to go out with me-"But this time it was her turn to interrupt me.

"No, Percy I just need some time to think" She stated, and walked up to the door and opened it.

"So, Percy get some sleep its 5:00 am I'll speak to you tomorrow" She stated.

I slowly nodded and started to walk outside. "Good night" I mumbled as she shut the door. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair._ Why can't girls be easier to understand_ I thought and with that I walked up to my bedroom door. I looked back at Annabeth's door and sighed once again as I walked into my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

**A/N: So what do you think? Review and tell me what you think!**

**But seriously REVIEW!**


	7. Memories

**A/N: I'm taking ages to update aren't I? So I guess I'm sorry. I've got pesky teachers after me with their boring weapons called HOMEWORK! So kill the teachers not me! (Dodges a knife) **

**I don't own PJO if I did I wouldn't be on this website right now! And I don't own any of the songs in this chapter!**

_"No, Percy I just need some time to think" She stated, and walked up to the door and opened it._

_"So, Percy get some sleep its 5:00 am I'll speak to you tomorrow" She stated._

_I slowly nodded and started to walk outside. "Good night" I mumbled as she shut the door. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Why can't girls be easier to understand I thought and with that I walked up to my bedroom door. I looked back at Annabeth's door and sighed once again as I walked into my bedroom and shut the door behind me._

I fell asleep instantly after I had entered my room. The only problem was that my dreams were invaded by a certain blonde haired and grey eyed girl. Annabeth.

The next day I woke up and quickly got ready and started to walk downstairs. Everyone was having breakfast, well almost everyone Annabeth wasn't there. I walked up to the table and eat about 4 pieces of toast (hey! I'm a teenage boy I need to eat) and asked the gang "have you guys Annabeth I need to talk to her" they all shook their heads and carried on eating whilst I went on a search for Annabeth.

First I walked to the gaming room but it was empty, so I ran all over the place until I made it to the combat arena where Annabeth was beating up the dummies, _wow, she is awesome in combat _I thought. She was obviously concentrating extremely hard because she didn't hear what I thought. Once she beat all of them (more like destroyed) I clapped behind her. She turned around shocked. "Percy, I didn't know you were here" she said whilst walking up to me.

"Yeah I kind of noticed that" I chuckled nervously.

"So-"I started but Annabeth interrupted me.

"Look Percy about what happened last night, I'm not ready and-"I interrupted.

"It's okay, I get it" I said and turned on my heel out of the door not looking back once.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Once Percy left the room I don't know why but I felt like someone tore my heart out. I don't even know him that well I'm upset that he understood what I said. I could hear what he was thinking when I told him and let's just say he was really hurt. I groaned why couldn't life be easier? And if the Greek gods and goddesses did exist if she did then Aphrodite must be having fun with my love life. But if they didn't well then curse teenage hormones! I got up and ran to my room.

I sat there trying to clear my mind. Then my ADHD took over me I can't sit around all day so I ran to the roof.

As soon as I made it outside the cool air of New York hit me. I thought about San Francisco and how I left my family to come over here to New York, the city that never sleeps; I sighed and sat at the edge of the roof with my legs dangling over the roof. I thought back to the times when I was younger in San Francisco.

_Flashback: I was 8 years old and I had first discovered my powers. I had gotten in trouble for beating up my brothers I'm not usually like this but Bobby and Matthew had just torn up my story for school. I ran upstairs ever since my mum had died in the car crash and dad married Vanessa._

_He had changed ever since Bobby and Mathew were born. For all of you guys who don't know who they are here's a quick description Bobby and Mathew are twin brothers who look the same and pretty much did everything together. But they are two little bastards they have played so many pranks on me and guess who gets the blame?_

_That's right ME! But this time I've had enough I can hear my dad shouting "Annabeth get down here this instant!"_

_I glance behind me and see him chasing me it's kind of funny since my name is Annabeth Chase get it? No okay back to the subject I had my backpack on my back I ran to the roof of the building and just jumped off the building I shut my eyes waiting for the impact._

_For all of you smart asses wondering why I had jumped off the building. I had discovered my powers so I knew that I could heal._

_So I hurtled to the ground I could hear my dad calling my name but it didn't matter, he was nothing to me now. "You're never going to change" I whispered whilst a tear slid down my cheek. Once I hit the ground the pain hit me. I cracked and popped my bones into place. Even though I can heal I can still feel pain. I got up and looked down at the circle of blood on the floor._

_End of flashback._

I looked up at the sky it looked beautiful when its sunset I smiled but it quickly got lost in another thought and my smile disappeared. _I've lost so many people in my life my mum and Luke._ I sighed and closed my eyes. _Luke, I didn't lose you because you had died but because you had changed completely. One minute you were a nice person next you were a basketball jock and only dated me because you had a bet with your mates. You thought I would never know but I already knew it all you were a player not a true lover._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Grover walked up to me "Annabeth, there's some more newbies you should go and see them" he said. I nodded and walked down to see two people the first was a girl with red hair and green eyes and was wearing a shirt saying I luv 2 paint!

The other person was a guy and once I saw him my heart stuttered he was handsome he gave me a warm smile. He had blonde hair and warm brown eyes. They introduced themselves the girl said "Hi my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare"

And the guy said "My name is Alexander Wilde but please call me Alex" I think he directed it at me.

**A/N: Oooh a cliff-hanger. Mwuhahaha the character Alex is mine I created him so what does this put in between Percy and Annabeth?**

**So if you want to find out REVIEW!**

**Please review! And then there will be another chapter!**


	8. Flashbacks and secrets

**A/N: This story is kind of based on real life events so that was my inspiration for this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO! **

**Here's the new chapter enjoy!**

_Previously in secrets:_ _The other person was a guy and once I saw him my heart stuttered he was handsome he gave me a warm smile. He had blonde hair and warm brown eyes. They introduced themselves the girl said "Hi my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare"_

_And the guy said "My name is Alexander Wilde but please call me Alex" I think he directed it at me._

Percy's P.O.V:

I looked at the two new guests and sized them up. The girl who said her name was Rachel looked nice but Alexander I didn't like. He looked directly at Annabeth when he said "my name is Alexander Wilde but please call me Alex" right that really missed me off. _Leave it Percy Annabeth never wanted you remember._ A little voice at the back of my voice nagged. Man sometimes I wonder why this voice talks if it has got only negative things to say. So yeah, where was I? Alex has pissed me off for looking at the girl I have a crush on. He really things he's it with his perfect blonde hair, brown eyes and a set of pearly whites as he flashed Annabeth a smile.

So now I'm clenching then unclenching my hands to keep my anger calm. I sigh. _Why me? Why am I the one to fall for a gorgeous blonde that I can't have?_ I always ask myself the same question but there is never a straight answer for me. I pray yet there is no answer. I lost my father when I was a kid, I been through so much pain sometimes I look in the mirror and see a heartbroken 8 year old child and it hurts, it hurts a lot!

_Flashback _

_It's my 8__th__ birthday and my mum walks in "happy birthday kiddo" she says whilst giving me a hug. I hug her back and when she pulls away I give her a lopsided grin._

_My mum chuckles "you're growing up kiddo, so are you gonna be mummies little soldier?" I grin, puff out my chest and give her a salute. _

"_Soldier Perseus Jackson, reporting for duty" I reply. My mum chuckles and ruffles my hair. _

_This was meant to be a happy day I was gonna be 8 years old, I was meant to enjoy the birthday cake I was meant to open my presents with happiness but not this birthday, this birthday my life turned upside down. Well all my friends and family came apart from my dad he said he was at work and will try and come home earlier._

_So when dad rang up saying he was coming at 12:00pm I was really excited. Mum gave me a present and said it was from dad I quickly tore it open and looked inside the box. It was a necklace with a blue trident on. Next to the necklace was a letter it read: to my little soldier have a great day! _ _. I smiled as my mum put it around my neck and I tightly grasped it. When 12:00 came around my dad didn't come, I was starting to get worried at 12:05 my dad was never late for anything his favourite quote was: Better three hours too soon than a minute too late. I was wondering why he said that when the phone rang and mum quickly answered it with a smile. I watched as mum's smile started to fade away. When she put the phone down she broke down crying._

_I knew it must have been something bad because my mum's strong. I ran towards her "mum what's happened, why are you crying?" I asked._

_She looked at me and replied "Percy, it's your father there was a car accident" I looked at her and shook my head furiously._

"_No dad's a strong man" I said, I didn't want to believe her as a tear fell down my face. My mum hugged me and I hugged her back. My mum pulled away._

"_Percy, we're going to the hospital, they said he's badly hurt but I just want to see him" she said._

_I nodded in agreement and we drove away to the hospital in a silence. Once we got there I had a feeling something wasn't right and that feeling was true. When the doctor told us dad was dead, my necklace was feeling heavier I grasped it tightly. My vision started to blur and I broke down right there in the hospital I wanted to curl up in a shell and never come out._

_End of flashback_

A tear ran down my face and I quickly wiped it. I sighed _why is my life so difficult?_ I looked at the rest of the gang and went upstairs to my room.

Alex P.O.V

I thought today was going to be horrible but it didn't turn out so bad. These guys don't know about my past and I'm glad too. I reached for a glass of water when my shirt sleeve went slightly up_ shit!_ I quickly pulled it down before Annabeth saw my arm. I mentally sighed with relief and gave her my trademark smile. Then she showed me to my room.

**A/N: Sorry it's short I was in a rush because of a certain friend and sorry it's late I was having a writer's block and needed to think of some more ideas. And finally what's Alex got on his arm? What's happened in his past? I'll know but you'll have to read to find out.**


	9. Evil Arises

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently but I have been very busy. This is for my friend Aky who without I wouldn't update as much. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own PJO.**

**WARNING: MAYBE CRAPPY, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

_Previously on secrets:__ I thought today was going to be horrible but it didn't turn out so bad. These guys don't know about my past and I'm glad too. I reached for a glass of water when my shirt sleeve went slightly up shit! I quickly pulled it down before Annabeth saw my arm. I mentally sighed with relief and gave her my trademark smile. Then she showed me to my room._

**Alex P.O.V**

Annabeth seems cool, and she's pretty maybe being with these guys isn't so bad. Maybe my luck was finally changing. Annabeth showed my room, it was small but cosy. Then she showed me everywhere until we got to the training field. I stopped and looked around, noticing that I wasn't following her Annabeth turned around.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing's wrong I just don't know much about you" I replied.

She looked at me then sighed. "Okay so what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Dunno, what's your favourite subject?" The moment I asked her that her stormy grey eyes sparkled.

"Well, I love architecture, I design buildings in my spare time, and when I go to look at buildings I think of all the stuff that they could have improved" She said.

After she said that we really got to know each other. We shared embarrassing moments we went through and eventually fell to the floor laughing our butts off. Annabeth doesn't seem cool, she is cool. We went outside onto the roof.

"So how long have you known that you've had these powers?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me "I was 8 years old when I first discovered I had them"

I looked at her she didn't look happy in fact she looked upset. "What's wrong? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" I asked.

That's a when a tear escaped from her eye, I gently wiped it away and hugged her. That's when she broke down I could feel my shoulder getting wet from her tears and rubbed her back. Finally she pulled away and I could see her eyes red and puffy. Whatever happened back then must have been tough on her, I was about to ask her but I held it back I didn't want her to get hurt in this fragile state.

"I'm really sorry" She said, I shook my head, gave her a small smile and held her shoulders.

"No it's alright, you were just upset about something that had happened in the past, if you want to tell what happened I'm right here" I said.

She nodded her head.

"Thanks Alex" She said

"No problem" I replied, as I got up brushed my jeans and held my hand out for her.

"Now let's get you tidied up and meet the others before they wonder what's going on" I said, and so we walked out.

SECRETS TIME SKIP

Tea time came pretty fast. I got to know the gang a lot more now. I like Thalia she's pretty cool. She's all don't mess with me I like that but I like Annabeth a lot better. We all settled down for tea when Percy came downstairs I gave him a smile but he just scowled at me and sat down in his seat.

I furrowed my eyebrows wondering why the fuck was he angry with me, was it something I did? I gave up trying to figure out why he was scowling at me. After I had eaten I walked upstairs ready to go to bed.

**Percy P.O.V**

I keep on having a feeling that Alex is hiding something from all of us because Rachel pretty much told us her life story but he's told us Jack Shit about himself and I keep on wondering why he's always wearing long sleeve shirts even though it's boiling hot at this time of year. I also wonder what the fuck he was saying to Annabeth because they seem pretty close.

I've never got the girl if this was a story I would be the guy who never got the girl and if I did she would cheat on me just like my previous girlfriend Sarah I broke up with her when I saw her with my so called friend Steve making out, I was so fucking pissed that when Sarah tried to explain stuff I punched Steve on the face making his nose bleed and turned to Sarah.

"It's over between me and you" I shouted, and with that I ran off back home. I sighed and walked into the living room and switched on the Nintendo DSI and started to play my Nintendo DSI (**A/N: I don't own Nintendo)**

I was silently minding my own business trying to beat the game when I heard something, I ignored it but then it came and I felt like someone was watching my every move. I switched off the Nintendo DSI and looked behind me but there was no one there so I looked around and still couldn't find anyone, even though I was still feeling uncomfortable I shook off the feeling and just decided that I was paranoid.

I walked upstairs to the top off the roof even though it was 11:00 at night lights lit up the city I smirked _New York: the city that never sleeps_. I shook my head and sat down at the end of the roof letting my legs dangle off the building. I looked up at the moon and I was surprised that I could see the stars, most of the time we couldn't see them because of the pollution around here. The stars were really beautiful tonight.

_Flashback_

_I was seven years old and I had just won a swimming competition and was at home, well on the roof to be exact with my dad. It was a beautiful night and I was sitting down next to dad with our legs dangling off the roof._

"_Did you see yourself today son? The way you swam made you look like you were half a dolphin" He said. _

_I looked at him with a smile on my face "Really?" I asked._

_He nodded smiling as well. "Just remember this, I'm proud of you son" _

"_Thanks dad, I'll never let you down" I replied._

_My dad ruffled my head and he teased me about stuff. "It's getting late, come on off to bed" He said._

_I nodded and we walked down to my room when my dad tucked me in bed and was about to switch off the light when I said "I love you dad" _

_He smiled and replied "Love you to son, goodnight"_

"_Goodnight" I replied and he switched off the light and walked out of the room._

_End Of Flashback_

I smiled at the flashback as a tear escaped my eyelid, I wiped it away and looked up at the sky. "I love you dad" I whispered and got up ready to go to sleep when I heard noises. I sprinted down the corridor to bang into Annabeth.

"What's happening?" I asked

"It's Alex he looks like he's having a nightmare and he's talking in his sleep but he won't wake up" She replied with a worried tone.

Right then I heard a scream and I ran into his room Alex was awake but there was a bright light surrounding him making it hard to look at him. Alex was staggering and holding his head.

"No get out of my body!" He cried.

My eyes widened when he said that because it sounded like to people talking at once. All of a sudden there was a bright light and I got blasted out of his room. When I looked around me the gang was all against the back wall of the corridor. We all got up slowly and walked up to him.

"Alex, are you alright?" Thalia asked.

Alex looked up at us but his eyes weren't brown anymore they were gold.

"Alex isn't here anymore" He said in an evil voice.

One thing I know for sure that whoever was standing in front of us wasn't Alex, the gang and I got into battle positions ready for a real fight.

**A/N: Who's taken over Alex's body? What's going to happen next? You'll have to find out in the next chapter of Secrets.**

**And don't forget to review, if I get 10 reviews I'll update within a week for you guys!**


	10. The Fight

**A/N: Hey guys I'm soooo sorry I didn't update quick you guys but my laptop crashed! And another thing I don't own PJO!**

_Previously on Secrets:_ _Alex looked up at us but his eyes weren't brown anymore they were gold._

_"Alex isn't here anymore" He said in an evil voice._

_One thing I know for sure that whoever was standing in front of us wasn't Alex, the gang and I got into battle positions ready for a real fight._

**Percy's P.O.V**

Let's just say that today just keeps getting better and better! (Note the sarcasm please) I looked up at Alex or whoever was in his body and growled, he simply replied with a smirk.

"Perseus Jackson, do you think that you're the tough guy then?" He asked.

"Nope, I just think that you're too much of a chicken because you're fighting in someone else's body" I replied.

He smirked again _what is it with this guy and smirking? _I shook my head and charged at him trying to perform a football tackle (rugby tackle) until he reversed my move and threw me backwards which made me land on my back. _Man, Alex sure is strong_ I thought. I winced as the pain shot through my back and heard the others shout my name.

I saw Nico go in for a punch but Alex grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, then kicked him to the ground. Thalia tried to shoot him with her electric powers but he dodged it quickly. Now I was angry Alex's body was taken over by some motherfucker and my friends are getting their asses kicked.

This time I ran as fast as I could and hit him by surprise Alex stumbled back, but regained his balance quickly and tried to counterattack. This fight was going on for a long time where I attacked he'd counterattack and I think you've got the picture. I tried to kick him on the face but he caught my foot, which left me hopping around on my left foot.

"What're you going to do now Percy?" He asked.

I racked my brain for a way to get out of this when I thought of wrestling, HBK's (Shawn Michael) signature move: Sweet Chin Music I grinned. **(A/N: I DON'T OWN HBK, SWEET CHIN MUSIC OR WRESTLING)**

"I'm gonna do Sweet Chin Music on you" I answered his question, and he looked at me with a confused expression but before he could do anything I did Sweet Chin Music on him sending him to the ground, and clutching his bleeding jaw. Alex howled in pain. I was going to hit him again when Annabeth screamed "Stop it Percy! Remember some bastard's taken over Alex's body, don't kill him!" I wasn't happy with that choice but she was right it was Alex's body that was taken over at the moment and we can't kill him. So I let him get up, and he was still clutching his jaw.

He tried to punch me but his actions were a lot slower now, so I dodged it pretty easily which made him punch the wall behind me and he let out a long string of swears. Now his hand was bleeding and I wanted some answers so when he tried to punch me again I gripped his wrist and wrenched it behind his back. Alex howled in pain.

"Now I want some fucking answers and I want them right now" I said

"I'll never say anything!" He cried, so I wrenched his wrist even further.

"Fine, but just hear me out I'm not the one that you're after I was sent here by my boss" He said.

"Well then tell me who in the name of fuck your boss is" I growled.

He shook his head frantically "I can't" He said.

But before I could say anything else he got out of my grip, elbowed me in my stomach and ran to the middle of the room. He smirked "We'll meet again Perseus Jackson" He said.

Once he said that he rolled is head back and opened his head back as a gold glow left Alex's body once the glow was gone Alex fell down to the ground. We all ran up to him, I checked his pulse.

"He's alive" I said the others smiled.

"Percy you're bleeding" Thalia said as she pointed to my shoulder, there was a long gash running my shoulder, and I was surprised that was there I couldn't feel the pain until now. I winced and grabbed hold of my shoulder. Thalia took me to the infirmary whilst the others took Alex. Thalia and I sat in an awkward silence whilst she bandaged my shoulder.

"So, Percy that was quite a fight, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Well I guess it was" I replied quietly.

Once Thalia bandaged up my shoulder she smiled.

"Done, shall we go and check and Alex?" She asked.

I nodded and we went down to where Alex was, he was awake and sitting up. Annabeth saw me and Thalia and walked up to us.

She sighed. "He doesn't remember the fight" She said.

I looked at her incredulously and then glanced at Alex. "He doesn't remember any of it?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head "He doesn't even remember the nightmare he was having" She said whilst yawning.

I looked at my watch it was 2:00 am and Thalia and the others had left to go to bed now, so there was only Annabeth, Alex and I left in the room.

"Go to bed Annabeth, you look exhausted I'll talk to Alex" I said.

Annabeth must have been really tired because she just nodded her head and left without saying another word. When Annabeth had left, I walked up to Alex and smiled he returned the gesture.

"Do you mind if I have a seat?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, go on have a seat"

I sat down at the edge of the bed. "So you don't remember the fight? I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, apparently you're the one who gave me these injuries" He said whilst popping the p in nope.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was just that some bastard took over your body" I said sheepishly.

He chuckled. "I don't blame you, anyways it's getting late we should get to sleep"

"Sure goodnight Alex" I said as I started to work out of the infirmary I heard him say goodnight and I got ready for a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:*gasp* This has to be the first time that I haven't done a cliff hanger, and I never updated in a week because I never got my 10 reviews :'(**

**So I want another 10 this time! Seriously review!**


	11. Alex and Rachel

**A/N: This has got to be my fastest update yet I love all of you who reviewed seriously thank you!**

**But Manchester United just lost 3-1 against Barcelona :'( **

**I don't own PJO you guys have to have understood that by now! ;)**

**Anyways on with the story!**

_Previously on secrets: He shook his head. "Nope, apparently you're the one who gave me these injuries" He said whilst popping the p in nope._

_"Yeah, sorry about that, it was just that some bastard took over your body" I said sheepishly._

_He chuckled. "I don't blame you, anyways it's getting late we should get to sleep"_

_"Sure goodnight Alex" I said as I started to work out of the infirmary I heard him say goodnight and I got ready for a peaceful sleep._

**Third person P.O.V**

The next morning everyone woke up with no fear, everyone at the abandoned chocolate factory had woken up to the sound of birds singing as the sunlight leaked in through the windows. It was a surprisingly happy day, after yesterday's fight. Alex woke up in the infirmary he looked down at his right arm and pulled up his sleeve. On his right arm was a gigantic scar that ran from his forearm up until his shoulder. He stared at it for a while, deep in thought he shook his head and pulled his sleeve back down. He then left the infirmary to have a shower.

Once Alex turned the tap on he let the warm water run down his body as he stared at the scar that was on his arm, he thought about how he had gotten it and how it was a painful reminder of his past.

After Alex had his shower he put on a long sleeved No Fear hoodie and a pair of ETO jeans (**A/N: I Don't own Eto or No Fear) **and joined the others for breakfast. Once he got to the dining room, and sat down to eat his pancakes, everyone at the table went silent as soon as Alex stepped into the room and he became suspicious.

"So, what were you guys talking about before I entered the room?" He asked.

The gang all looked at each other.

"Nothing" Thalia answered quickly.

Alex sighed; he put his knife and fork down and ran his hand through his hair. _I guess I'm unwanted over here._

Annabeth looked at him _it's nothing Alex and you're not unwanted here._

Alex narrowed his eyes at her, and raised an eyebrow at her. _How did you say that without moving your lips?_

Annabeth smirked. _I read minds, isn't it kind of obvious?_

Meanwhile the others were watching them suspiciously. Thalia was going to ask what's going on when Rachel entered the room.

"Morning guys" She said in a cheery voice.

"Morning" They replied in unison.

**Alex P.O.V**

My sister Rachel sat down next to me. (I know what you guys are thinking but she's only my half-sister, you see our fathers are different, but I live with mum and Rachel and my step-dad and she's older than me) Rachel gave me a small smile and I smiled back. We started to eat breakfast when Rachel kicked my shin. I gave her a look saying: _What was that for?_

She put a note in my hand and carried on eating as if nothing had happened. I opened up the letter it stated: _I need to speak to you met me on the rooftop at 8:00pm_

_~Rachel _

I folded the letter and put it into my pocket and carried on eating once again. After breakfast I went into the lounge to play a game so I switched on the Xbox 360 and started to play Call of Duty (**A/N: I don't own them!) ** but got bored after half an hour, so I went upstairs and laid down onto his bed. I woke u and stretched _that's funny I don't remember going to sleep._

I looked at the clock. "Shit! Sis is going to kill me" I mumbled. It was 8:00, so I rushed upstairs on to the roof.

"You took your time" she said.

"I know, but I fell asleep after breakfast" I trailed on.

Rachel turned around and gave me a smile. "It's okay" She said. I nodded.

"Anyways, you know my power right bro?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can see the future" I answered.

She nodded. "Well, the future ain't going to be great" She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Rachel sighed. "I'll tell you later, it's about your dad"

I stiffened and clenched my jaw. "What about him?" I spat out.

"I'll tell you later, besides he's a bastard he's abused you and let's not get started about what he did to mum" She said, there was a worried tone in her voice.

_Flashback_

_I was eight years old. I had nasty scars, bruises and cuts and I couldn't tell anyone or else HE will kill me. Whenever someone asked me what had happened I had to lie saying I fell down or something like that. Everyone thought that I was a klutz but the truth about what happened was locked up inside me._

_I got a D in a maths test; I stared at the sheet of paper. This lousy grade was going to get me killed. I panicked when the bell rang; it signalled the end of school, which meant another day of trying to survive at my house._

_I walked in and the first thing that dad said was. "Hey bastard will you pass me a can of beer out of the fridge?" _

"_Why don't you got it yourself, it looks like you need some exercise" I replied. Whoops wrong move, now he's going to kill me._

"_What did you say to me?" He demanded._

_He walked up to me and gave me a beating so hard that it left a gigantic scar running from my shoulder and down my arm._

_End of flashback_

"Alex, are you alright?" She asked.

I looked at her and shook my head. Rachel came up to me and hugged me.

"It'll be alright" She whispered.

I just hoped that what she had said was true.

**A/N: There you go it's all done so now I want 15 reviews if you want a fast update then review please and I know I'm demanding but I really want some nice reviews!**

**Peace out peeps!**

**~Percabeth4lyf**


	12. Flashbacks and Sylar

**A/N: Sorry it's late it's because I can be really lazy at times but I love each and every one of you who reviewed so here you go peeps have some cookies *handing out virtual cookies* **

**And before I forget this chapter will mainly contain flashbacks.**

_Previously on secrets:_ _"Alex, are you alright?" She asked._

_I looked at her and shook my head. Rachel came up to me and hugged me._

_"It'll be alright" She whispered._

_I just hoped that what she had said was true._

**Third person P.O.V**

After Rachel and Alex's meet the gang ate and went straight up to bed at 10:00pm still tired from last night to do anything and went upstairs without saying a word and got ready for bed.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

After Rachel and Alex went we all just got on like it was a normal day. There was no action, no problems and yet I could sense something wrong. Like this was nothing, this was all going to end and we would be in trouble. But no matter how much I had this feeling I kept on waving it off as if it was just a fly and I would just swat it away. Before I got into bed I thought I'd ask Grover if he could give me any answers after all he could see the future.

So I started to walk down the corridor towards Grover's room. But whenever I took a step closer to Grover's room the corridor seemed to grow longer, and I got a sudden headache. A sinister voice infiltrated my mind as I it was echoing in my mind.

_Thalia Grace! It's been a long time, a bit too long if you ask me._

"Sylar! Get out of my mind, you stupid bastard" I shouted before hunching over in pain.

_Or what? Are you going to scream so much that my ears explode? You're foolish and weak minded!_

I screamed in pain, it felt as I my brain was on fire, I started to bleed from my nose.

_Hahaha night night sweetheart!_ He cackled before my knees buckled and I blacked out.

_Thalia's dream_

_I was 8 years old, and my little brother Jason has gotten kidnapped. I never wanted to believe this so I searched all around the house, and he was still not to be found. I ran into his room and started to cry when mum walked in, I hated her because she was a big movie star and never had time or me or Jason and was always drunk when she's at home._

"_You know Thals, there's no point in whining over him, he was a waste of space anyway" She said._

_I glared at her. "He's your son! Why don't you care about him?" I screamed._

_Mum rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, I've got to go to a party anyway" She said._

_Once she said that she walked out of the room, and went to her party. She'd left me at home alone even though it was illegal. She never cared; she was always on the front page of every single newspaper for doing something extremely bad._

_This time I'd had enough it was time for me to leave this place. I couldn't live with a mother who didn't care about me so I packed up things I'd need the most, stuffed them into my backpack and stole 5 of mum's credit cards; she wouldn't notice she's got loads that she never uses. Once I had everything I used my power to blast the door to smithereens and ran out of the house, not looking back once._

_Back to the present_

**Grover's P.O.V**

I had heard Thalia's screams and found her in the corridor unconscious, I carried her to the infirmary and laid her down on the bed. No one else was awake so I guess they must have been fast asleep when this occurred. I looked down at her, it was just like the first time I had met her.

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday and I was jogging around town when I heard a girl's voice shouting "Leave me alone!" _

_I headed towards the voice to find a girl around my age with jet black hair and electrifying blue eyes fighting of these 15 year old jocks who had her backpack I was about to step in when I saw the girl shoot electricity or lightening out of her and it rendered the one of the boys unconscious. The others were bewildered as she did the same to them. I stepped in her way and her eyes widened._

"_What did you just see?" She asked._

"_Enough to know that you have powers, just like me but I can see the future and erase memories" I replied._

_She studied me carefully. "Why should I believe you?" She asked._

"_I'll prove it to you" I answered. _

_She nodded. All of the bullies got up at the same time and I wiped the memory of them all, once I wiped their memory the bullies didn't know what they were doing and ran in the opposite direction and out of our sight. _

"_Okay, I believe you but I'm really tired" She said before yawning._

"_Do you have a home?" I asked._

"_I did but I ran away" She said with a yawn. _

"_Do you want to come with me then?" I asked._

_She nodded and followed me to my house but as I was unlocking the door she fell asleep, so I opened the door and carried her inside._

_End of flashback_

I was about to walk back go my room when Thalia woke up and grabbed my wrist.

"Something's wrong-" She started but I interrupted.

"Yes I know, Sylar's back, we have to warn the others" I stated.

**A/N: Sylar's back! What's going to happen and what happened before? You'll find out in the next chapter of Secrets but in the meantime, review please? **

**~Percabeth4lyf **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know I'm updating very slowly and I am sorry but I just lost a friend… And I couldn't think of any ideas so to start with I'm gonna answer some questions from some of my reviewers.**

**Demigirl: He's like Peter Petrelli from Heroes so he can absorb powers from others around but he doesn't know that and hasn't exactly controlled the power and some of his powers are in the first few chapters.**

**Bellesong: So far it's only Percy, Grover and Annabeth with multiple powers but there may be more characters, and yes Percy has powers like Peter, but he doesn't know what he's capable of yet.**

**And that's all so on with the story.**

_Previously on Secrets:_

_I was about to walk back go my room when Thalia woke up and grabbed my wrist._

_"Something's wrong-" She started but I interrupted._

_"Yes I know, Sylar's back, we have to warn the others" I stated._

**Percy's P.O.V**

Getting woken up in the middle of the night is never a good thing. So when Grover stormed into my room shouting 'wake up!' I wasn't the happiest person around.

I yawned. "What's so important that you have to wake me now?" I asked.

"Group meeting in the lounge, now. And go get some clothes on" He said and walked out of the door.

I got up out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and went down to the lounge.

**A/N: I'm sorry I don't feel like carrying on this story so if anyone wants to carry it on just PM me and then you can carry it on.**


End file.
